Project Summary/Abstract: Viral Testing Core The WaNPRC Primate Diagnostic Services Laboratory (PDSL) performs the pathogen detection assays that are integral to the establishment and maintenance of specific pathogen-free (SPF) colonies. The laboratory also responds to new pathogen concerns from the various fields of NHP research by assembling or producing the reagents and controls and then developing and validating new assays on-demand. PDSL works collaboratively with the other NPRC pathogen-detection laboratories to ensure our assays are equivalent and comparable. A biannual proficiency panel, of which PDSL contributes and participates as part of the Breeding Colony Management/Pathogen-Detection Working Group, helps ensure peer-review and rigor and reproducibility in our assays. As Core 2 of the WaNPRC SPF U42 grant for our Macaca nemestrina breeding colonies, the PDSL works closely with the veterinarians and other animal care staff to ensure that the appropriate tests are run at the right time and reported in a timely manner to help guide the decisions on housing and breeding. The pathogens of highest concern are the retroviruses SRV, STLV and SIV as well as the alphaherpesvirus, Macacine herpesvirus 1 (McHV1 a.k.a. herpes B virus). Approximately 740 pigtail macaques will be tested semi-annually or quarterly, depending on age and social housing. PDSL will also train and advise on topics of NHP pathogens and detection methods, coordinate timing of test schedules, run tests according to priority of the requestors, report results quickly and accurately, make recommendations for animal housing and moves based on pathogen status, and archive specimens for additional tests that may occur in the future. In the past 3 years, our center has made good progress in achieving SPF status on large groups of breeding age animals and part of that progress is attributable to refinements in the laboratory assays to give greater specificity and fewer false reactive samples. New Aims for the Viral Testing Core in this application build on the improvements achieved and investigate new protein and nucleic acid targets that can be selected to add to our multiplexed screening assays. In completing the goals of this grant, our laboratory and our team members in Cores 1 and 3 seek to make strong contributions to biomedical research by maintaining a robust colony of SPF pigtail macaques.